Madison Petrelli
Madison Leah Petrelli is a character used by Lowri in the future of World 3: Renegade. She will be the fourth daughter and sixth child of Cassie and Kirk Petrelli, and the older twin sister of Rosa Petrelli. She will have the abilities of Equilibrium Manipulation, Superhuman Anatomy, Age Transferral and Object Empowerment. Appearance Madison will share some similarities in appearance with her twin sister Rosa, though they will be far from identical. As adults, both will have brunette hair and brown eyes. However, Madison's eyes will be a lighter brown, and her hair will be wavier and will be brown throughout her life. She will be more curvy in build. She will also tend to dress in a less quirky manner and will be more ready to follow fashion. Abilities Madison's first ability will be Equilibrium Manipulation. She could manipulate her own equilibrium, giving herself perfect balance in all circumstances. She would thus have better reflexes, would be a better fighter and would react better if caught off-guard. She could also manipulate the equilibrium of others, enhancing balance or ruining it. Doing this will need only proximity and thought. Additionally, she could alter the equilibrium of a person's thoughts when that individual is trying to make a decision, and thus sway the person's mindset. She could also alter chemical equilibrium and manipulate reversible chemical reactions. Her second ability will be Superhuman Anatomy. Madison will be able to alter her body in order to give herself superhuman features. Her most common use of the ability will be making wings grow from her back, which she will use to fly. She will also be able to increase the number of her limbs and make her skin become a thicker protective barrier. Her third ability will be Age Transferral. She will be able to transfer age to and from herself. Her ability will affect other people, animals, plants and any objects made from organic materials such as wood. She will be able to drain youth and life from what she touches and use this to keep herself young. She will also be able to give youth and life. This will rejuvenate her subject but will cause her to age rapidly. Her fingers will feel as if they are burning when she does this. inside a necklace]]Her final ability will be Object Empowerment. Madison will be capable of placing the effects of various abilities within objects. Once she has done this, the abilities could then be accessed by any person who possesses or holds the object. She will not have to possess the abilities herself, unlike with juju focus. However, she will only be able to place the effects of simple, non-complex abilities, such as making an object produce lightning or fire or a forcefield, or enable a person to fly or enhance their strength. Family & Relationships *Mother - Cassie Petrelli *Father - Kirk Petrelli *Brothers - Dean and Ellis Petrelli *Sisters - Rylee, Hope, Gabriella and Rosa Petrelli History & Future Etymology Madison is an English name which means "son of Maud" or "son of Matthew", neither of which hold any relevance to her. Her middle name, Leah, is Hebrew and means "weary", "wild cow" or "gazelle". It also means "ruler" in Assyrian. Her surname, Petrelli, means "rock". Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters. Category:Future Characters